


Great Minds Think Alike

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Canon Compliant, Communication, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Magnus still has magic, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Soft husbands being soft as fuck, Submissive Magnus Bane, Telepathy, Top Alec Lightwood, but without the angst, kind of, set after 3x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When Alec decided to propose to Magnus, he didn't really think it would happen like this. It certainly wasn't the plan, anyway. But, some things have a way of turning out even better, if you just give up on the plan and give in to Magnus Bane.





	Great Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [LE GRANDI MENTI HANNO GLI STESSI PENSIERI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513556) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)



> Hey y'all. I got a prompt off of Sel before on Twitter, asking for this. The prompt was, Seelie ring sex. So you know I got carried away. I will get around to finishing the prompts that I was given, I promise. If you're all still out there, enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, Sel, I hope that this was what you had in mind. ILY.

Alec Lightwood quickly glanced around his empty office, his nerves getting the best of him, forgetting that he was alone. Rolling his eyes at himself, he pulled his desk drawer out and searched blindly through it, patting through the contents until his hand landed on cold metal.

 

With a small smile, Alec pulled the ring out and looked down at it, his smile widening as he brushed his fingers over the flame design, his index finger lingering to follow the shape of the ‘L’ engraved on the square surface.

 

The Lightwood family ring, the ring that Alec had gone to Maryse to ask for. Of course, his mom had smiled, gotten choked up a little and congratulated him when he had told her of his plan to ask Magnus Bane, the love of his life, to marry him. 

 

Maryse had come a long way from,  _ “And all for a downworlder?”  _ and honestly? Alec couldn’t be more grateful for it. In fact, she had come so far that she was, at this very minute, waiting by her phone for the good news. The text on his phone told him so, even if he wasn’t planning on actually proposing to Magnus until the following evening.

 

Alec was so engrossed in grinning down at the ring, that he didn’t notice the pair of eyes watching him from the doorway. A small scuffle, however, snatched his attention away from it. 

 

“What’s that you’re trying to hide, Alexander?” Magnus asked, watching Alec quickly drop whatever had caught and held his attention, into his desk drawer and slam it shut. The expression on Alec’s face was intriguing, to say the least.

 

“Nothing… I er… I don’t know what you’re talking…” Alec stared at Magnus, wide-eyed, praying that Magnus hadn’t seen it. 

 

Every detail of Alec’s proposal was planned meticulously. Down to the colour of his socks.  _ Shit!  _ He thought, seeing the intrigue in Magnus’ glowing Cat eyes. His weakness!  _ Focus, Alec!  _ He muttered to himself.

 

“How long have you been standing there?” Alec asked, doing his best not to gulp. Or fidget. Or let a blush creep over his cheeks when Magnus unfolded his arms, uncrossed his ankles and pushed away from the doorframe.

 

“Not long, I was just admiring the view,” Magnus said, stepping into Alec’s office and walking slowly across the room. Reaching down when he reached Alec, he took hold of the arms of Alec’s office chair and lowered his head, pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s lips when his head rose to meet him halfway.

 

Alec chased Magnus’ lips when his ridiculously beautiful boyfriend pulled away, unable to stop himself from reaching up and wrapping his fingers around the back of Magnus’ neck. Anchoring Magnus to him, he twisted the swivel chair slightly and swept Magnus’ feet from beneath him with one foot. 

 

“That was smooth,” Magnus chuckled when he landed in Alec’s lap, a little breathless from the unexpected but not unwelcome move. How could he complain when he was sitting on Alec’s lap? 

 

“Do you really need me to explain that I’m a Shadowhunter, again?” Alec asked with a grin, quirking one eyebrow up. 

 

“No, no explanations required,” Magnus murmured, fighting his laugh as his eyes flicked to Alec’s neck. That sinfully tempting deflect rune was just begging to be kissed, his favourite rune. Or was that the stamina rune? Maybe the flexibility rune? Did he have to choose?

 

“You would think though...” Magnus said, pressing his lips to the rune and tracing the curving lines with his tongue as his hand snaking towards the drawer without Alec noticing. ”...that a Shadowhunter would be a little faster than that,” he whispered against Alec’s skin.

 

“Than what?” Alec asked, unable to look away from Magnus’ golden eyes when Magnus pulled back and looked up at him through his lashes.

 

“Than you are, my love,” Magnus grinned as he yanked the drawer open, his hand darting in and groping for whatever it was that Alec had dropped in there. Cold metal, under his fingertips, had his eyes widening. The playful game was forgotten when he traced the circle of metal, his fingertip slipping into the loop when he’d traced a full circle. “What is that?” he asked.

 

“You are so impatient!” Alec growled, his head falling to press against Magnus’ temple when his beautiful proposal was ruined. He didn’t need to ask Magnus what he was talking about, wasn’t that just his luck?

 

“I had the perfect evening all planned out, dinner, candles, you being totally oblivious!” Alec sighed, reaching into the drawer and batting Magnus’ hand out of the way to take the ring out. “You couldn’t have just waited one more day?” he asked, his fingers wrapped tightly around the ring.

 

“I think I’ve waited long enough!” Magnus said, his heart almost beating out of his chest.  _ Would it be considered rude to pry the ring out of Alec’s hand and jam it onto my finger? _ He wondered, too impatient to wait even one more minute. Not with the prospect of being Alec’s husband, and the ring, within his reach.

 

Alec just shook his head, looking up at Magnus, a smile tugging the corner of his lips up. With a deep sigh, he took Magnus’ left hand in his own and tugged the ‘B’ ring off of the Warlock’s ring finger, sliding it onto his own as he was prone to do now and then. He liked seeing the Bane ring on his own ring finger.

 

“Wait, this is how you’re doing it?” Magnus asked, sitting bolt upright, ready to get hitched already. Even if this wasn’t how he had imagined it. 

 

“Well, I am now, because  _ someone _ couldn’t wait!” Alec said, his eyebrow once again quirking up, not for a minute fooled by the contrite expression that Magnus pulled onto his face. “But then again, would you be the man that I fell in love with, if you waited for such trivial things as a proposal?” he asked teasingly. 

 

“Most certainly not,” Magnus chuckled, waving his fingers threateningly in Alec’s face. He was still waiting to be affianced to the blindingly handsome, and ever so sweet Shadowhunter. 

 

“Good, because I could never want anyone else. You are it for me, Magnus Bane. You are my person, the one that I want to share every moment of the rest of my life with! No matter how fast or slowly those moments might go by. I want every one of them to be spent with you. Preferably as my husband. Will you turn my series of moments into a life and Marry me?” Alec asked, his throat dry and his stomach tight, but with every ounce of the love that he felt for the Warlock shining through. 

 

“Of course I will, I’ve already spent too many of my moments waiting for you and I don’t want to spend another one without you as my husband,” Magnus replied around the lump in his throat. Alec might be a man of few words but the ones that he chose to speak were always worth waiting for. Wrapping his right hand around the back of Alec’s neck, he claimed his Shadowhunter’s lips as Alec slipped the ring onto his finger.

 

Alec almost sobbed with relief when the ring slid home, thinking that maybe the spontaneous proposal hadn’t been so bad after all. Tilting his head back when Magnus tugged at the strands of hair on the nape of his neck, his tongue flicked out, meeting Magnus’ halfway. 

 

Magnus slid his left hand into Alec’s hair too, pulling his fiance closer and deepening the kiss. He certainly didn’t object to the hand that slid up the outside of his thigh. Someone did, though. Apparently. Pulling back when the clearing of a throat caught his attention, he looked up to see Izzy standing in the doorway.

 

“Special occasion?” Izzy asked with a raised eyebrow from the indecent show that her brother and his boyfriend was about to put on for anyone that passed by Alec’s office.

 

“Yes, you are about to gain a brother-in-law,” Magnus said with a superior smirk, holding his left hand up to flash the ring at Izzy. “A rather handsome one, I might add,” he chuckled.

 

“Ohmygod! Are you kidding?” Izzy squealed, dashing forward to throw herself upon her brother and Magnus. “Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked, shoving Alec’s arm and pulling Magnus to his feet. Ignoring the drawer that fell out of the desk and the contents that spilt across the floor, she pulled Magnus into a hug.

 

“And risk you telling Jace? You know that he would have found some way of fucking it up,” Alec said incredulously, resigning himself to clearing the mess up while his sister got to inspect the ring. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to look at his family ring, on Magnus’ finger yet and she was already there, drooling over it.

 

“True,” Izzy conceded with a shrug. “It’s gorgeous!” she said, her eyes following the beautiful filigreed leaf pattern, engraved into the silver surface of the white gold band.

 

“Shit, we have so much to organise!” Izzy said, pulling Magnus towards the door when she realised that she and Magnus had a wedding to plan. Judging by the wedding that never was, Alec wouldn’t want too much to do with it.

 

“Er, hello, what about me?” Alec asked, the mess forgotten as he stared at his sister's retreating back and Magnus’ apologetic expression before they disappeared out of the door. 

 

“I propose to my fiance and my sister just sweeps in and takes over. And I have to clean up her mess? How did that happen?” Alec muttered, scooping the papers and pens, spare seraph daggers and other various detritus back into the drawer and fixing it back in place before heaving himself up into his chair and pulling his Ipad over.  _ Those clave reports aren’t going to fill themselves in, _ he sighed to himself, even if he was grinning ear to ear.

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Alec, his focus swinging from the latest missions that his teams had successfully completed, to which colour flowers they should have as centrepieces at the reception, to whether he should wear gold or something more suited to a Warlock ceremony. 

 

Alec hadn’t taken an interest in his first wedding because he hadn’t been interested in marrying Lydia. He was looking forward to planning every detail of this one though because Magnus was the love of his life! As far as he was concerned, this was his one and only wedding, because it was Magnus he was going to spend the rest of his life with, out of love, not duty.

 

Looking up at the time in the corner of his Ipad, Alec decided it was time to go home when he saw that it was after 9 pm. Flicking his finger over the button, he locked the screen and gathered his Ipad, stele, phone, which was dead, and wallet into his messenger bag, and made to stand up.

 

“What the fuck?” Alec yelped when his ankle turned over and he collapsed back into his chair, pain ricocheting up his leg. Yanking his stele back out of his bag to activate his Iratze, he looked down at the floor through watering eyes to see what he had stood on, forgetting about his sprained ankle.  

 

“Fuck! No!” Alec groaned, stooping down to pick up the silver ring. The Lightwood ring, the one that he was supposed to propose to Magnus with. Which begged the question, what ring  _ had _ he proposed with? The groans just kept on coming when he yanked his desk drawer open and rifled through it, his eyes slamming closed when he pulled out another ring.

 

“By the angel, Magnus is going to kill me,” Alec muttered, staring down at the rings in his hands, Magnus’ ‘B’ ring still on his ring finger. He had forgotten that they were even in there. The Seelie rings. One of which was now sitting on his fiance’s finger. Snatching his phone out of his bag, he prayed to angel for strength when he remembered that it was dead.

 

There was only one thing for it. Activating his Iratze and stuffing everything except the two rings back into his bag, he quickly flipped the lights off and hurried through the institute, slipping both the Lightwood ring and the second Seelie ring onto his fingers, barely nodding to his fellow Shadowhunters.

 

_ Magnus… are you there?  _ Alec thought when the Seelie ring disappeared on his finger, even though he could still feel it there. Maybe he cringed a little when Magnus’ voice filled his head. How the fuck was he supposed to tell Magnus that he had gotten the wrong ring?

 

_ Alexander? Where are you? _

 

_ I’m on my way home. _

 

_ What’s going on… Alexander… how are you in my head? _

 

_ Listen, don’t get mad but… there’s been a bit of a mix-up… _

 

Alec didn’t want to finish the thought. Barely looking at what he was doing, he pushed through the turnstile that led to his platform, realising that he had reached the subway. He had been too worried about Magnus’ reaction to watch what he was doing but his feet had set him on the right path.

 

_ A mix-up… Alexander! Did you propose to me with a Seelie ring? _

 

_ Maybe. It was an accident! I forgot that they were in my desk drawer. I have your real ring here. Are you mad at me? _

 

Desperately hoping that Magnus would see the funny side of it, even if there wasn’t one, Alec jumped onto the train when it arrived, dashing forward to claim a seat before they all went. Glaring right back at the mundane who gave him a dirty look, he almost flipped the guy off as he settled into his seat.

 

_ Mad? I could never be mad at you. It was kind of my fault. If I hadn’t been in such a rush to get the ring on my finger, you could have done it the way you wanted, with the ring you wanted. _

 

Alec huffed out a sigh of relief, relaxing into his chair at Magnus’ answer. 

 

_ I heard that.  _

 

Alec chuckled, of course, Magnus had heard it. Magnus’ next thought almost had him choking. 

 

_ So, what are you wearing? _

 

_ Really? Now, while I’m on a train full of mundanes? _

 

_ Naturally! _

 

_ You know what I’m wearing, you saw me a few hours ago. _

 

_ Come on, Alexander, play along. I was naughty, now I need to be punished. _

 

The playful, husky tone of Magnus’ voice, in his head, had Alec sucking air in. Hard. He never could resist that soft voice. The way Magnus let out the tinyest growl before kissing him or the way it softened even further, sliding over his skin with every hot breath, like silk, when Magnus was turned on. And judging by the soft rasp, Magnus was halfway there already. Fine, if Magnus wanted him to “play along” he could give just as good as he got. 

 

_ You have been naughty, and now, you need to be taught a lesson. What are  _ you  _ wearing, Magnus? _

 

_ I’m wearing your favourite outfit, nothing. I’m just sitting here, naked, waiting for my fiance to come home and do something about my hard cock. _

 

_ So impatient, again?  _

 

_ Who wouldn’t be? All I’ve been able to think about is you, all day. I’ve been so lonely with nothing but my hand and your favourite dildo for company. _

 

Alec felt his dick twitch in his pants when he heard the pout in Magnus’ tone, straining against the zipper of his jeans. Looking around quickly, he pulled his bag over his lap, imagining Magnus fucking himself with the dildo. He loved sliding it in and out of Magnus’ ass, right before he replaced it with his own dick.

 

_ Have you been touching yourself since you got home, Magnus? _

 

_ Only a little bit. _

 

_ Touch yourself now. Slowly.  _

 

_ You know how weak your “Head of the Institute” tone makes me. Where do you want me to touch myself, Mr Lightwood, Sir? _

 

Alec’s eyes slammed closed, his dick fully hard in his pants. There was something that was so fucking hot about Magnus calling him Sir. especially when Magnus said it breathlessly, as he was doing now.

 

_ Your thigh. Brush your fingers up your thigh. And don’t hold back your reactions, Magnus, I want to hear them. _

 

Alec didn’t move a muscle when he heard a soft moan in his head, wanting to let his own moan out.

 

_ It feels so good, Sir, fingers on my inner thigh, squeezing, my fingernails… fuck! My fingernails scraping at the sensitive spot.  _

 

_ Don’t touch your dick yet, Magnus, not until I say. Run your fingers over your hip and up your stomach for me.  _

 

Alec’s breath came a little faster when he heard the quiet, panting breaths that Magnus let out, seeing every move that Magnus made in his head. Not physically. He didn't need to see it to know exactly where Magnus was touching himself, he knew every different reaction to every different touch. 

 

_ Now circle your nipple. That’s right, moan for me. Roll it between your fingers, hard.  _

 

_ Fuck, it feels so good. I wish your mouth was sucking it in. I wish that I could feel your breath on my skin, the soft licks that you give my nipple before you bite down on it… _

 

_ Touch your dick, Magnus. Lube your hand up and stroke it for me. _

 

_ Yes, Sir! Yes. fuck yes! _

 

Alec heard the snap, Magnus’ breath getting shallower by the second, the soft, slick sound of Magnus’ lubed hand stroking himself. They were some of his favourite sounds. He wished, more than anything, that he could see what Magnus was doing.

 

_ Sir, turn your ring clockwise, a quarter turn. _

 

Alec did as Magnus said, curiosity taking hold of him as he spun the ring. A choked gasp that he tried to pass off as a cough escaped him when a vision of Magnus floated behind his closed eyes. It was like watching a movie in his head. In ultra HD, making him forget all about the mundanes that surrounded him. 

 

Alec kept his eyes screwed closed, watching Magnus. The Warlock was on his knees in the hallway, in front of the door, pinching his right nipple with one hand, the other going to town on his straining dick.

 

_ You look so fucking hot! Stroke yourself faster, I want to watch you grip every inch.  _

 

_ Like this, Sir?  _

 

The expression on Magnus’ face, when the Warlock bit into his bottom lip, looking up through his lashes as he stroked his dick faster, was pure sin. 

 

_ Take me to hell and lock me up for an eternity,  _ Alec thought, his own breath coming faster with every panting moan that Magnus let out. The strain of his own cock was almost painful.

 

_ You’re close, aren’t you, Magnus?  _

 

_ Yes, Sir, so fucking close! Fuck, I wish you were here right now, I need you inside me. I need to feel your hard dick slide into my ass, to feel you gripping… fuck… to feel you gripping my hips, your balls slapping against me, your lips on the back of my neck. _

 

Alec watched Magnus’ lips part, his Warlock’s thighs jerk and head fall further back with every rise and fall of his perfect, golden, muscular chest, as he came closer to release.

 

_ Stop, you aren’t allowed to cum until I’m inside you. If you cum before I get home, I won’t fuck you.  _

 

_ Fuck! Please, I need you to fuck me! _

 

_ Then you’d better let go of your dick, Magnus. _

 

Alec growled out his approval when Magnus let go of his dick, breathing just as hard as Magnus was. Opening his eyes, he realised that he was almost at his stop. Keeping his bag wedged firmly over his dick, he stood up and walked, rather awkwardly, due to the bulge in his pants, to stand by the doors. Before closing his eyes once more. 

 

_ I want to watch you finger yourself. You always look so beautiful with your fingers in your ass.  _

 

_ Yes, Sir!  _

 

Alec grinned at the desperation in Magnus’ voice, watching as Magnus snapped his fingers, two tall, freestanding mirrors appearing behind him. Magnus, leaning forward and bracing himself with one palm flat to the floor, feeling himself out with the other, was probably one of the hottest things that he had ever seen.

 

_ That arch of your back is gorgeous! _

 

_ Look how good I can be for you, Sir.  _

 

_ For me? You love it. You love nothing more than to have your fingers buried in that tight little hole of yours, don’t you? But you look so hot doing it. _

 

Alec let out a shaky breath when Magnus started bucking on his own fingers, a soft, whimpering moan escaping as Magnus mercilessly plunged two fingers in and out of himself. A third mirror, appearing in front of Magnus let him see the Warlock’s face, eyes screwed tightly shut, lips parted, eyeballs rolling beneath the lids as Magnus panted away on the hallway floor. 

 

 _Don’t you cum before I’m home!_ _I’m almost there._

 

_ Me too! _

 

Alec literally ran home, flying over the sidewalk, as fast as his throbbing, aching dick would allow him to. The sounds of Magnus moans, getting louder in his head had him almost yanking the building door off of its hinges. 

 

Darting into the elevator before it could close, Alec sank back against the glass and shoved his hand down his pants, his eyes slamming closed to see the desperation in Magnus’ eyes. Fisting his cock to the image, using the steady stream of precum as lube to aid him, he let a loud moan escape into the silent elevator.

 

_ Do you know how hot you look? How hard I am for you? I’m jerking off in the elevator right now, just from watching you. You look spectacular. _

 

_ You’d better get in here and fuck me then because I’m not going to last much longer. I can hear you.  _

 

The ding that announced the top floor was the only thing that could make Alec let go of his dick right then. Stepping off of the elevator, he begrudgingly let go of his dick and hobbled down the hall in the direction of his and Magnus’ loft. Before the sight of their elderly neighbour, Edna, stopped him in his tracks. 

 

_ Edna!  _

 

_ Ugh, is the nosy old goat out there? Again?  _

 

_ I’m pretty sure she was just listening at the keyhole. She pretends to look down on us but she loves listening in. _

 

_ Smash her hearing aids.  _

 

Alec snorted out a laugh, making his way up the hallway once more as Edna pretended to fumble her keys.

 

“I suggest you turn your hearing aids down, Edna. Magnus and I have a hot date tonight,” Alec muttered with a smirk, knowing that Edna would either have to admit that she wasn’t as hard of hearing as she made out, or ignore his barb. It seemed that she was willing to let it go in favour of continuing the charade.

 

“Let me get that for you, Edna,” Alec said, not bothering to hide the stonking boner he had. Snatching her keys from her hand, he deftly opened Edna’s door and bodily shoved her through it before tossing the keys through her front door and slamming it closed.

 

_ Did you cum?  _

 

_ No, but I’m close. Get in here and fuck me, now! _

 

Alec ripped his zip down and undid the button on his jeans when their front door burst open, revealing Magnus in all of his glory. And what a glorious sight it was to behold. 

 

Magnus, on all fours, back arched perfectly, the light shining off of his delicious back dimples, two fingers, knuckle deep in his ass, was the prettiest sight that Alec had ever seen.

 

Magnus looked over his shoulder, watching Alec drop his jeans in the doorway, cock springing free and bag dropping to the floor. One wave of his hand had the front door slamming. Not as fast as his eyes slammed closed when Alec started jerking himself off.

 

“Did you miss me?” Alec asked with a grin, dropping to his knees and crawling forward when Magnus pulled his polished fingers out of his stretched out hole. Without bothering to remove his pants, he yanked the hem of his shirt out of the way, lined himself up with Magnus’ freshly lubed hole and groaned when Magnus pushed back, as he pushed forward. 

 

Sinking into Magnus’ body was like coming home!

 

_ Fuuuuck! It feels like that for me too, my love. _

 

_ You feel so fucking good, wrapped around my dick.  _

 

Alec slumped forward when he bottomed out, moulding himself to his fiance’s back and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the nape of Magnus’ neck.  _ Is this what you’ve wanted all day? _

 

_ Please, please move. Fuck me, hard and fast, Sir! _

 

“It will be my pleasure,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear before he withdrew his hips and slammed into Magnus’ ass, his own deep moan mingling with Magnus’ husky whine. 

 

Magnus braced himself, on one hand, the other reaching over his shoulder to thread into Alec’s thick, soft hair. Taking a handful, he shuddered when Alec’s hot breath brushed his skin with every thrust. 

 

Rolling his hips, Magnus met every thrust, moaning at the tight stretch of his rim, the deep grunts in his ear, the heavy but reassuring weight of his fiance against his back. All of it made him arch his back, pushing back faster, breathless from the pleasure of having alec inside him.

 

Alec pushed into Magnus’ mouth when Magnus turned to catch his lips, breathing harder with every snap of his hips, his movements turning jerky and desperate. Magnus’ tight asshole, scraping every inch of his dick as it sank into his hot, tight channel, again and again, was almost too much.

 

_ Open your eyes, I want to see them, I want you to watch me fuck you. _

 

Magnus did as Alec silently commanded, his eyes springing open to meet Alec’s beautiful hazel gaze in the mirror in front of them. The lust he saw, swirling in Alec’s blown pupils was gorgeous. He wanted to slam his eyes closed, from the sensation and the visual when Alec’s lips found his neck but he couldn’t look away.

 

_ Cum for me, Magnus, I want to watch you lose control,  _ Alec thought, reaching underneath Magnus to start jerking his rock hard cock. His fiance’s thighs were already shaking, Magnus’ movements against him jerky and uncontrolled.

 

_ I already love it when you call me your fiance, even in your head, Alexander,  _ Magnus thought, his hips stuttering when Alec jerked the head of his dick with twisting, firm pulls. His breath exploded out in a hissing, husky whine when he came, gasping for air as he coated Alec’s hand.

 

_ Beautiful. You are absolute fucking perfection, Magnus Lightwood-Bane,  _ Alec thought, continuing to jerk Magnus’ dick, even as he continued to slam into his tight ass. 

 

_ Oh god, I love the sound of that almost as much as I love you,  _ Magnus silently gasped, too busy whimpering from the continued pressure on his prostate and the firm grip that Alec jerked him with to say the words out loud.  _ Cum for me, Alexander. Cum inside me, I want to feel it. _

 

Alec let go of Magnus’ dick when Magnus bucked against him. His lungs almost quitting on him. Straightening up, he gripped Magnus’ hips and fucked into him, again and agin, on the brink of his own orgasm. 

 

_ Fuuuuck! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!  _ Alec silently grunted when he felt a pulse of magic pass through his balls where Magnus had reached beneath them and cupped them. The pulses of magic continued, his hips jerking forward and grinding into Magnus’ ass when Magnus’ finger pressed to his perineum and sent the jolts into his P-spot. 

 

Alec slumped forward once more as he shot his load, trying to bury himself as far inside Magnus’ body as possible. Hips jerking spasmodically, he filled Magnus up with a deep grunt, unable to produce anything else.

 

If Magnus had had anything left inside him, he probably would have cum again, just from the look of balls-deep pleasure on Alec’s face, plump lips parted as he gasped for breath, hear damp and sweat slicked, a beautiful flush on his cheeks, perfect eyebrows twitching. 

 

_ You look so fucking hot when you fuck me, Alexander Lightwood-Bane.,  _ Magnus thought, tilting his head and continuing to watch as Alec’s lips trailed up the side of his neck, feathering, soft, gentle kisses up his jaw.  _ I love you.  _

 

_ I love you more,  _ Alec thought, opening his eyes to look at Magnus. A chuckle escaped when all of his clothes disappeared. He couldn’t say that he was complaining though, not when he was skin to sweaty skin with Magnus. Pulling out of his fiance’s body, he nipped a kiss to Magnus’ shoulder blade, blazing a trail across Magnus’ shoulder and to the nape of his neck.

 

Magnus’ eyes rolled back slightly before Alec pulled away, the sucking kisses making his dick twitch. Pouting when Alec pulled back, he sank to the floor and twisted to pull Alec on top of him, opening his legs and wrapping them around Alec’s back when Alec slumped down onto his chest. The sensation of Alec’s chest hair, damp and scratchy against his stomach was one of his favourites.

 

“So, do you want your real ring?” Alec asked, his eyes drifting closed when Magnus’ fingers threaded through his hair and tugged slightly, one of his favourite sensations. The pausing of Magnus’ fingers had him leaning up, looking down into Magnus’ glowing eyes, smiling when Magnus nodded.

 

“Magnus Bane, will you wear my family ring, as a symbol of my love and commitment to you and a promise of acceptance into the Lightwood family?” Alec asked, sliding the Lightwood ring off of his finger and onto Magnus’ when Magnus silently nodded.

 

Magnus stared down at the Lightwood ring on his finger, marvelling at how right it looked there. Tracing the small flames and the “L” with his pinky, he felt his heart stutter. It meant more to him than Alec could know, to wear something that was this precious and important to Alec, the symbol of Alec’s prestigious line.

 

_ I would be honoured to bear your family ring and your family name as my own, Alexander.  _

 

_ As I would be honoured to bear your name as my own, Magnus.  _

 

Alec leaned up and pressed his lips to Magnus’ when Magnus tugged at his hair, barely able to wait for the day when he would officially bear Magnus’ name as his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo I love soft husbands!!!!
> 
> I almost called this chapter, with this ring, I thee... bone! lol. I restrained myself.


End file.
